


从良 17

by MARIAyu



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 17:36:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18628030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARIAyu/pseuds/MARIAyu





	从良 17

17-1

\------------

 

王晰回来的时候正看见阿云嘎把郑云龙摁在沙发里吃，王晰抱着臂站在门口，话里有不明的味道，他冲着阿云嘎说，

“吃汤圆还吃人嘴里了？”

阿云嘎的动作却没有收敛，甚至还要吧唧出声来，像个没什么教养的孩子。

王晰见阿云嘎没理他，只坐在对面的沙发上叫郑云龙

“龙儿，过来。”

几乎是下意识的反应，郑云龙停止了所有与阿云嘎亲昵的动作，但他推开阿云嘎的手有一瞬间的迟疑，这一顿被王晰精明的眼捉住了，当郑云龙腾开身子坐到王晰手边的时候，被王晰拆去裤子掐起了大腿内侧的软肉，下手倒是不重，却能让郑云龙躺在王晰的膝上含着泪呻吟。

阿云嘎手下空了，半眯着眼舒着眉看王晰，用话挑他，

“舍不得了？”

王晰只哼他不说话，细瘦的指开始摆弄郑云龙的卵蛋，郑云龙两条白长的腿无助的搓着，想夹住王晰的手却又不敢，只能嘤嘤啊啊的在王晰腿上哽唧。王晰被他叫得有些烦，便把自己裤链拉开了让他自己去舔，猫儿见了猫薄荷，自然诨不顾的冲上去舔弄，王晰腾出心思来和阿云嘎说话，

“方家该回过神了吧。”

“回过来又怎么样，都走死了，没得选。”阿云嘎回他，语气很是悠哉。

 

方家那块地盖的快，和周围的商圈连着炒价，水涨船高的势头谁也挡不住，楼还没盖完已经盘出去四成半，但就在封顶那几天，工地上却一门劲儿的出事儿，没几天却搭了好些人命进去，有人说这地邪性，指不定是破了什么风水才遭了谴。

要是搁以前还好说，人命的事儿钱能买，可放在现在这发达的网络环境里可是关不住，方家堵得住十张嘴，一百张嘴，但他堵不住千千万的嘴，互联网上关于神鬼的说法有，安全的说法也有，甚至还有人又上升到资本市场现状的问题讨论，人血馒头又扔出来，血腥是血腥，但是好用。

这边楼还没封完，方家上面就开始官司缠身，自己的法务真到用的时候却一点都不顺手，四处补漏的拆了东墙也补不上西墙，但方家好歹也是头骆驼，想办法填补还是有喘息的机会。

然而阿云嘎不准备给他垫补的机会。

 

桌上有方才周深吃剩下的樱桃，都是今早才到的鲜货，还带着大洋那头的夜汽。王晰拿在手里也不吃，只捏出水往郑云龙腿根上淋，一颗一颗的鲜红汁液挤了满腿，看起来是骇人，像是龟头吐了血精，或是后穴叫猛汉开了花。

赤色扎眼，阿云嘎坐不住，绕过去舔食者郑云龙腿间的甜腻汁液，王晰便把指收回了，专心的插着郑云龙的发，王晰觉着郑云龙的唇舌有些生疏，便扯着他的发把他捞起来，用另一只手探探他的口腔，像验牲口一样查了一圈，心里头正疑惑，忽的瞥见了阿云嘎伏在郑云龙腿间的动作，心下了然，知晓郑云龙那样愚笨的口技是从哪处学来。

王晰腾出嘴来笑阿云嘎，说

“好好的玩意儿都让你养废了。”

郑云龙学东西很快，感触到什么就可以拥有什么，像一张白纸谁都可以写两下，虽然这纸是被王晰揉烂漂白的，不过王晰作为新大陆的开拓着，当然要用自己的痕迹填满他，而以阿云嘎和王晰的关系，想要在这张纸上写写画画也不是不行，王晰大方的把边缘分给阿云嘎，然而阿云嘎非得去碰触核心的地方，这便让王晰很不开心。

 

其实还有王晰不愿说的一点，他与阿云嘎这么多年，荤素皆沾，可阿云嘎并没有给王晰口过。不过王晰并不在意，阿云嘎那样的人，能用嘴去侍奉谁呢。

却没想到郑云龙尝的新鲜都在王晰前头，王晰的鸡巴不知道肏过多少张嘴，他也不是图那一时的爽快，他只是好奇阿云嘎如果可以伏在他腿间，会是什么样子。

郑云龙还在用不太聪明的方式舔他，而王晰却把眼光落在阿云嘎的头顶，他眼睛也不抬只可着那一块肉吮吸，王晰想郑云龙一定是不太舒服的，王晰绷不住的笑出声，低低的嗓音不太清凉。

阿云嘎抬起头看他，嘴还含着郑云龙的性器，他的目光和王晰有一瞬间的交错，而阿云嘎似乎是捕捉到了什么，他把郑云龙的肉茎吐出去，直起身来只看着王晰。

王晰被阿云嘎看的有些闪躲，而郑云龙却正好把他的碎牙嗑到了王晰柔软脆弱的柱头上，疼的他直嘶气，扯起郑云龙的头发就是一个不留情的响亮巴掌。

 

郑云龙被打的身子歪斜，五指的红印子立刻就在他白净的脸上显了，他有些茫然无措的噙着泪，又要继续去摸着王晰的阴茎舔，王晰却不让，捏着他的下巴反手又要落下巴掌。

然而凌厉的掌风被擒住了，阿云嘎毫不费力的捏住王晰的腕子，让他再落不下去分毫。王晰瞥了他一眼看不出来有退让的意思，自己便卸了劲儿，甩了甩手靠回沙发里，只抬着眼皮看阿云嘎，语调挑着，

“我管不了他了？”

阿云嘎最烦王晰这种无中生有的挑衅样子，他站在王晰面前，居高临下的掐住他的薄下巴，把消瘦的下颚线捏在自己手里，但他的语气却不像手下这样狠，他问他

“能不能讲点儿人权。”

意料之中一声震动胸腔的嗤笑，王晰任由阿云嘎钳着他，因为他知道自己挣不开，反着劲儿扭更是狼狈，他眼睛眨了一下，眼珠子和眼皮一起抬，直直看进阿云嘎沟壑深的眼窝里，他一字一句说的缓，却贵在一个清晰

“首先，他得是个人。”

 

王晰的眼向下瞥着，阿云嘎也同他一道看去，郑云龙又摸回王晰的腿间，扶着他完全勃起的性器小心翼翼的舔弄，粉舌一下一下的卷，太过拘谨的样子反而看起来添了更多的情色意味。

他有些像猫，或是像狗，但怎么看都不太像人。

得，全白教了，见了王晰就一棍子打回原形，阿云嘎在心里长长唉了一口气。松开了王晰的下巴，一屁股坐在身后的茶几上，开始要和他好言好语的商量，

“晰哥……”他开了口，却又不知道要商量什么，顾自拧了一下鼻骨又接了一声叹息。

王晰瞧他那样子好笑，摇了摇头，手下摸着郑云龙的发也温柔，诨不像刚才打人的样子，王晰的声音有些懒，他慢悠悠的说

 

“嘎子，我知道你可怜他，怜悯他。”王晰的眼可能是因为缺觉，或是别的什么，眼尾被掼满了红，他戳破了嗓间鼓起的气泡，又说

“可你改变了他，那他就不能代表过去的我，那我的过去就还会在我身上。”

王晰也不知道自己为什么要突然和阿云嘎提起这些，或是因为他萌生了危机感，因为他看见郑云龙的动摇，他恐惧，因为他知道阿云嘎终将会把郑云龙拉扯出去，是把王晰的味道从郑云龙的身上拉出去。

其实王晰并不在意郑云龙是在他身边，或是在别人床上，是死是活也混不在意，但他只要求郑云龙是他的过去，王晰固执的认为，他把他的曾经分割撕裂，装进另一具躯体里，那他的真身就可以逃逸，他要选择他想要的，挑挑拣拣，把最好的奉给未来。

王晰有些坐直了身子，他把郑云龙的头扶起来，和自己摆在一个水平线上，他目光坚定，他问他，

“所以，

你选他，

还是要我。”

 

这是阿云嘎第一次用逃避来做选择。

他觉得他夺门而出的时候快窒息了，血脉里的氧都被抽干，手和脚近乎失去了知觉，他靠在电梯门上大口大口的呼吸，闭上眼，是斑斓的花点和王晰足以将他溺毙的眼神。

在这一瞬间他仿佛意识到，他对郑云龙所有的喜爱，所有的怜悯，都是来源于王晰。单看表象，郑云龙和王晰是一点都不同，郑云龙的大眼睛可以挤得出好几层眼皮，而王晰却是一双狐狸眼看起来就不是什么良善的样子。但他们眼中的游丝媚意和脆弱感却是完全相同的，只不过郑云龙是总含着这样的情，而王晰是在他不经意间，或是在他刻意为之的时候才会展现。

郑云龙是王晰的一部分，是他所经历过最肮脏的日子的化身。

阿云嘎见过那时的王晰，他想去呵护他，他想把他当作温室里的花，可怎么能，他可是王晰啊。

 

阿云嘎永远都忘不了他和王晰的第一次，

他比王晰小五岁，早几年是四面虎狼的局势，阿云嘎只能藏着，隐着，于是乎只能在床上发泄。在鲁莽和控制不住的暴虐之后，王晰连抽烟的指都是抖的，阿云嘎一瞬间想悔恨的道歉，可王晰懒散的靠在床头，一副情欲后的餍足，混不在意的用志满意得的表情对他说，

‘你手脚快些，我等你消息。’

仿佛阿云嘎不过是他腿下的嫖客之一，是和别人没什么不同的。那些在暴雨般的情事里流露出的脆弱呻吟大都是假的。

阿云嘎恨透了这样的王晰，这样秉持着不知道是哪门子硬骨头的人。

少年人总是有一股带着热血的自满，阿云嘎用强来逼王晰妥协，逼他服软，逼他接受自己给他的无条件援助。然而冲动的结果就是阿云嘎被推得更远，当时王晰果决的斩断了与他的一切联系，分明这个名字就在阿云嘎身边围绕着，但他就是摸不到碰不着，最后只能老老实实的叫一声’晰哥’，回到朋友的轴线上，再不敢做什么僭越的事。

 

王晰知道阿云嘎对他有怜悯的心，比阿云嘎知道自己有这种感情还要早，所以王晰与他是朋友，也只能是朋友，尽管在难熬的岁月里互相舔舐是再好不过的事，可王晰他不要，他哪怕当一个拿嫖资的娼妓，也不愿被朋友用怜悯去爱抚。

 

王晰却始终不愿承认他对阿云嘎动过心，哪怕再过十年，五十年，他也不会说。

 

 

17-2

\--------------------

 

王晰在收拾着郑云龙的身体，在阿云嘎那放得太久，都快变味儿了。

软管的水流狠凶，丝毫没有润色和爱抚的被塞进郑云龙的穴口里，他坐在马桶上四肢瘫软在轻微的抽搐，水涨得他腹痛，他便下意识的吟出声

“晰哥……疼…… ”

回应他的是更猛烈的水流。

郑云龙一瞬间把所有的话都咽回去了，咬着牙默默忍受这熟悉的痛感，他额上布满了汗，皙白的面上被暖灯和水珠折射出七彩的光，圣洁的仿若神殿里的供奉，如果忽略他满身淫靡味道的话。

他的眉紧紧蹙着，薄皮的桃眼存不住一点泪水，晶莹的珠儿被抛出，一路和着淋漓的汗坠下颚尖，他的颊被水汽蒸的染上酡色，可他唇却白的吓人，上下两瓣直打哆嗦，看不出个囫囵样子。

王晰的指腹盖在郑云龙的唇上，感受着手下的颤动，他似乎是带着怜惜在抚摸着郑云龙，他用他抹开弦的琴音问他，

“龙儿不喜欢晰哥了吗？”

 

多么熟悉的一句话，和当年是一样的语气。

可还没等郑云龙回神细品，王晰一声不吭的扯开了郑云龙穴里插的管子。

“哗——”

郑云龙觉得自己似乎又回到了十年前雨夜里的那个臭池塘。他的穴口像是被人干了一整个下午，什么都兜不住了，肌肉仿佛失去了所有的活力，下一秒就要老化，然后永远的死去，春天再也不会盖在他身上，连温暖的风儿都要避开他。

春天。

是一个交配的季节。

郑云龙脑子里是混沌的，但不知道为什么可以听见这句话，可能是他看过太多遍的动物世界，他窝在阿云嘎的肩上看，枕在他的腿上看，和他一起睡在阳光里看，他的皮肤被晒得滚烫发红，可筋骨都是极舒服的。

和阿云嘎在一起的日子，都是极舒服的。

 

王晰把郑云龙带出去的时候，晚霞也快散了，他在车里开着公放给周深打电话，王晰说

“深深，我今晚有事，叫小杨去接你了啊。”

“啊……那你早点回来……”可以听得出来周深的语气有一点点的失落。

“嗯……可能得晚，我争取吧。”

“冰箱里有兔头。”王晰成功的用一句话截断了周深不满的小情绪

“哇！！！”

“少吃点，不然明天又要说屁股疼。”

“好啦，我知道啦！谢谢晰哥，挂了吧！”

“小崽子有了吃的连我都不要了？”

“哎呀不是，教授叫我啦，真挂了，掰掰。”

附带一个极响的吻。

 

王晰的眼角仿佛有浅浅的花，他目视前方抿着嘴在笑，削瘦的下颚线看起来都没那么清冷了。

郑云龙看这样的王晰看的出神，原来王晰的嘴角是可以有这样的弧度的，郑云龙试着像他一样的笑，可脸上的肌肉似乎是不听使唤，直顶得眼睛发酸。

车停稳了，王晰的笑还没有褪去，他倾过身来给郑云龙解安全带，而郑云龙却把唇凑了过来，伸出舌头描摹着王晰的唇缘。

郑云龙想记住王晰笑起来的样子。

王晰却毫不犹豫的把身子抽回去，笑也没了，看向郑云龙的只有满眼凛冽的刀锋，旋即又带了些假意的温柔，他拍拍郑云龙的脸和他说

“晚上好好做，有奖励。”

 

今天王老板组的局人不多，算上他和郑云龙不过七个，挺吉利的数字。

郑云龙依旧骄矜的坐在王晰手边，他的发被卷的细致，颇具讲究的散在额边，把一双清亮的眼托出来，他今天是白西装黑衬衫，缀着一只条纹领结，本是一身冷淡的颜色，却让他穿出几分娇意。

开场还是一样清高的寒暄，王晰与人们笑着谈论一些郑云龙听不懂的事儿，郑云龙也懒得分心去听，今天的席间仍有一道小米炖辽参，瓷白纹花的深碗摆在郑云龙面前，没人帮他把软参分成小块，他只能吃那炖的黄灿的小米。

不过吃了两勺，王晰的手在桌下摸上了郑云龙的腿根，轻拍了两下。郑云龙知道该到他了，他把勺子缓缓搁下，欠身出了宴厅，似乎没人在意郑云龙的离场，觥筹交错仍没有停歇，王晰举着酒杯笑，他说

“还是要先验验货的。”

 

宴厅的卫生间装的也是富丽堂皇，叫人看不出这只是一个解决三急的地方，不过这确实也不仅是解决这些简单问题的地方，当然还是要解决一些更’私人’的问题。

王晰靠在门口抽烟，一只脚蹬在墙上，毫不在意勾金的壁纸蹭上鞋印，门里传来解裤带的清脆声音，然后就是吞咽，吮吸和呻吟，男人低呼的喘息和逐渐加快的水声昭示这畅快的过程。

王晰只是在门外抽烟，额发垂着把他的眼都挡住了，看不清他眼底的情绪。王晰抽的慢，大概三支烟的时间，又听见了拉锁的声音，之后门开了，男人整着自己的领带走出来，正看见王晰夹着根没点的烟，殷勤的凑过去递火。王晰消受了这样的奉承，他吸烟的姿势有一点暧昧，吐了口雾斜着眼睛问他

“行？”

“太行了晰哥。”男人嗓子里都是情欲后的满足。

王晰只是笑，冲他扬了扬下巴，男人便回去了，没一会儿又来了另一个，看见王晰在门口抽烟，便与他寒暄两句

“抽烟呢晰哥。”

“嗯。”王晰掸了掸指算是应答，那男人点个头侧身推开了门，王晰可以从立面的镜子上看见门里郑云龙的身影，一闪而过的，他的白西装已经不在他身上了。

 

一个

两个

三个

四个

五个

今天所有到场的宾客王晰都在这门前见过了。

他抽了快一盒的烟，嗓子眼里凝上了痰，他在洗手池旁咳了两下，让水流冲过那带着一点血丝的粘稠，他想他最近可能是有些上火。

王晰和最后一个出来的男人一道回了宴厅，郑云龙不在，席间六个人尽饮杯中酒，是宾主尽欢的场面。王晰颇有主人翁架势的把每一位客人都送上了车，和他们招手说择日再聚。

电梯跃回顶楼，王晰推开了那扇他靠了一晚上的门。

“哟，还都挺讲究。”王晰看着郑云龙完好无损的裤子挑眉。

 

在王晰开门的一瞬间，只属于男人的腥膻味儿奔涌的往外赶，那令人作呕的味道像是被阴囚在潮湿无光的地下牢笼，少说也要十余年的积累才会有这样多的腐臭。

郑云龙现在已经不是汁水淋漓的了，因为他眉毛上的，眼皮上的，嘴角到脖子根里的精液都干了，起了白色的粉末，像残年的老树，一动都要掉渣。但王晰可以想到郑云龙仍是汁水淋漓的样子，他今晚吃了五根鸡巴，有足够多的精液可以把他打扮成一个饱满多汁的漂亮婊子。

可郑云龙现在却不是很漂亮，他的发早就被不知谁的手揉乱了，破破烂烂的一点都没了刚来时的骄矜，他的颊上有些巴掌印，王晰下午打他的痕迹早就消了，这些是新加上的，不止五个指头，比这要多得多。

 

郑云龙趴在地上闭着眼睛，似乎是睡了，又似乎是死了，呼吸几乎是微不可闻的。

他的黑衬衫上是水渍和褶皱，和显眼的精斑。郑云龙所有的衬衫都是王晰亲手熨的，王晰总是很在意这些没必要的仪式感。

王晰在郑云龙面前蹲下，盯着他看了好一会儿，仿佛和什么旧时熟悉的场景重叠，他心间有一闪而过的怜悯，又极快的被他剔除了。

王晰怎么可能会怜悯他自己。

郑云龙累到嘴巴都快张不开，可是他已经听得到脚步声，挣扎着起来要继续他的工作，他还没有忘记王晰说今晚似乎有奖励。

可是他真的含不动了，也吃不下了，食管连到胃里都是生命的粘稠，他想吃点有实体有咀嚼感的东西，比如一小块辽参。

所幸他睁眼时看到的是王晰，泪水瞬间淹过他的眼，化开了他因风干的精液而被绷紧的脸，他的嗓子承受了太多灼人的热度，有些嘶哑的叫王晰，

“晰哥……”

“龙儿真乖。”王晰的嗓音却比他还要嘶哑。

 

 


End file.
